07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein/Trivia
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac and a former battle sklave who was captured by the Barsburg Empire and was considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of his homeland, the Raggs Kingdom, as well as the only surviving member of the royal family. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. After Teito escaped to the Barsburg Church in order to avoid a treason charge, he has made it his goal to destroy Verloren's body. Along with Frau, and his pet, Mikage, Teito travels across the seven Districts to search for the Cursed Tickets to go to the land of Seele, thus fulfilling the task his uncle and the previous generation of Seven Ghosts were unable to complete. Etymology In German (Germany is the country which many aspects of this manga are based on) and Dutch, "klein" means "little", "Wahrheit" means "truth". "Tiashe" has a similar pronunciation to "tasche" in German, which means bag. The surname he currently goes by, his mother's maiden name, "Klein", could be a reference to his small height, which is one of his most distinctive features, or "Teito Klein" could be a reference to "little/small capital", as in Japanese, "teito" shares the same pronunciation with "capital". (He is the little son of a king, and is as important as the capital of a country to his father) In Austrian, his name is a type of stone dwelling with a thatched straw roof. Early 07-Ghost Teito Klein was first seen as the main character in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. His general appearance, backstory and character remained relatively unchanged for the final release of Kapitel 1, though there were some small changes between the release of Kapitel 1 and the release of Volume 1. Teito's physical appearance went through some minor changes. Other characters' perception of his appearance has changed, as an early Teito was regarded by other characters as very effeminate-looking.Pilot chapter Seven Ghosts; Teito is repeatedly mistaken for a girl. This is no longer an issue in the finalised series, despite his face looking identical to the one early Teito had. Although his face has remained the same, Teito's hair and eye colour were both originally intended to be somewhere between blue and green, though this was changed sometime during the creation of volume 1.Early 07-Ghost artwork features Teito with blue/green hair and eyes, an example would be the title page and first page of chapter 1. Teito's hair and eyes have changed colour, to brown and green respectively, on the cover of Volume 1. Early Teito had a seal for his zaiphon on his forehead, but this was changed to a sklave brand and moved to his lower back. The Seven Ghosts story required Teito to live as a girl within the Church, and don a nun's habit in order to disguise himself. This idea was dropped entirely in the completed storyline. However, Teito's past as the descendant of the royal line of Raggs and wielder of the Eye of Mikhail is kept the same, as is his friendship with Ciel (whose name would later be changed to Mikage) and assassination attempt on Ayanami. His bullying at the hands of others in the academy did not appear in the pilot. During the course of the chapter, the military invades the Church, and Teito fights with an early version of Lloyd, unleashing the Eye of Mikhail and killing him in the process. It is Lloyd who puts the promise collar on him during the fight, not Mikage possessed by Ayanami. Frau becomes the master of Teito, as normally happens. The promise collar's effect is changed also, as in the pilot Teito would be turned into a dragon (very similar to the one Mikage would later be reincarnated as) if he disobeyed Frau's orders. SevenGhostTeito.png|Teito, as he appears in the pilot chapter. Appearances Quotes *''I had never thought of having a dream. Because I'd always thought that I must walk above the rail that the army decided on. That's what I'd always believed in.Kapitel 4 page 30. A question from Castor, about what Teito's dream is, promts Teito to reminisce on his life as a soldier in the army. *'Aren't members of the Oak family supposed to enter either the military or politics? What are you doing here?' Said to Hakuren, when meeting him for the first time. *'I will pull you out of that scythe, no matter how many times it takes me to do it!' (to Frau) *'The power of the Eyes isn't meant to be used for war!!' (to Ouka) *'A girl like that doesn't exist.' '' Said to Shuri Oak, when Shuri tells Teito what qualities he thinks make up the perfect woman. *'Hakuren! When I'm stronger, I want to be your friend!' '' *'Frau! Why did you grab me? Why didn't you grab the Eye instead?' '' *'Like hell you're a replica!' ''(to Ouka) *'Think...think...a way to stop the death god squirming inside of me...' (in Kapitel 44, after finding out that he is the container of Pandora's Box) *'The ground is shaking...I feel like throwing up...how can there be a ridiculous story like this...for that guy to be within...my precious family...' (said to himself after he finds out that Ayanami is his uncle) Trivia *It is suggested in a flashback that the reason for his shortness may be that he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was a slave and a student at the military school. *Even if he loses the Eye of Mikhail (which was in the Barsburg Military's possession for a while), he can make a temporary connection with Mikhail whenever he calls Mikhail.Anime episode 24. He can also create a new seal when he says a spell taught by his father King Krom Raggs.Manga chapter 43 page 20, chapter 44 page 23. *Many fans suspect that Teito is Eve's reincarnation, due to their similarities in physical appearance and personality, and also when Verloren's scythe said, "I've been looking for you for such a long time." However, it is unknown whether Teito is really Eve's reincarnation. *Before Teito introduced his name to anyone in church when he'd arrived there (Vol 01 Chapter 02) the sisters lovingly refered to him as "Little Lamb". *Teito's soul number is 042761, which contains four of the digits of his slave number. 'Extras' related trivia *His favorite food is macaroni gratin, and his favorite drink is melon soda.An omake in the manga. *His blood type is O. ゼロサムのナビゲーションブック, ''The Navigation Book in Comic Zero-sum July Issue *In the Comic Zero-Sum Navigation Book, his height is 159cm; in the Anime Official Fanbook, his height is 156cm. *His favourite color is 青空の色 (azure). *In a manga omake, Teito served Ayanami a cup of tea. After Ayanami took a sip, the chandelier above them blasted, and then Ayanami asked Teito how much sugar he has put into the tea.An omake in manga vol. 13. *His slave number was 2741. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *His motto is '七転び八起き' (If you fall down seven times, get up eight). 07-Ghost Anime Official Fanbook FanbookTeito.png TeitoFanbook1.png TeitoFanbook2.png TeitoFanbook.png Misc. *There is a university in Japan called Teito University. *In Japanese, 'capital' and 'teito' share the same pronunciation. *He ranked first in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. References }}